


Last Man Standing

by CassieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean has the Mark of Cain, Earth is dying, Except Cas, It took over, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Poor Castiel, Poor Dean, everyone's dead, isn't for the faint of heart, really be carefull, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWinchester/pseuds/CassieWinchester
Summary: If the mark of Cain HAD taken over Dean; this is how I imagined what would have happened.





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you one more time, cause I know that deaths of these characters can be huge triggers,this is a very sad little work. It was inspired by the picture at the end of the fic. Enjoy and don't cry too much!
> 
> I should start calling these little works of mine Makenzie's late night musings or something, cause this one was also written pretty close to 1 in the morning, like true Form lol.

These days Castiel spent a lot of his time in Heaven. 

Today he was sitting in the kitchen of the Winchester brothers first home. It was bright and sunny outside, and a huge feast was laid out across the big table in celebration of the holiday called Thanksgiving, which he still didn’t quite get the meaning of. Two little kids, a boy and a girl were running around as Sam’s wife, Jess, tried to herd them to the table for dinner. Bobby, John and Mary were all there; it was a perfect picture really.

“Congratulations boy.” An elderly John Winchester was saying to Sam, clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s no easy task finishing law school, but you did it; and with these two little hell trolls none the less.” He smiled fondly down at the boy and girl that Jess had finally managed to round up. Just then Dean’s voice sounded from the kitchen, making Castiel wince as if he had been hit in the face.

“Okay guys, here it comes so look out!” He appeared in the doorway holding a platter with a huge stuffed turkey on it. Everyone clapped in delight as he laid it in the center of the table. 

“Ew, I don't like turkey!” One of the little twins was whining. Everything became too much and Castiel had to leave; fighting back the tears that threatened him. He never used to feel such emotions, but then that was centuries ago, before he had raised Dean from Hell.

Dean, who had proved to be his downfall in every way. What he wouldn’t give for the Dean in Sams heaven to be the real Dean; but it wasn’t. No, ever since the mark of Cain had taken over, everything had fallen apart. Eventually even Sam had been killed by Dean’s hand. But again, that had been centuries ago. Since then the Earth had outlived the human species that used to rule it, and there was just one human left on the smoldering, dying planet. 

It was time; Earth didn’t have much longer to live, maybe a few more centuries at most. “All is as one day with God.” Castiel whispered as he appeared back on Earth amid a smoking and ash filled forest. There was one person he was searching for; the only person that was left alive; Dean Winchester. But today he was going to put an end to that; for his sake, and for Deans. He didn’t have to walk far before he found him. He was standing amidst the ash that fell as heavy snow, with his back turned towards Castiel. He noted that the first blade was firmly clutched in Dean’s hand. 

“He must be in one of his fits.” He thought, but there was no one left to kill; except for him. He knew that Dean was completely aware of his presence, knew he would go after him without a second thought. It wouldn’t be the first time after all. Castiel had lost count of how many times he had begged and pleaded for Dean to stop killing, to come back to him, but it had never happened. It was over; no more begging; he was here to do what needed to be done.

As he drew closer, Dean slowly turned to face him and Castiel’s already broken heart shattered just a bit more. This was not the Dean he knew looking at him. That Dean had long since ceased to exist. All that was left of the man in front of him was a hollow shell; a man gone mad with blood lust and rage. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel spoke with a soft smile; he always greeted him like this, even though he knew Dean didn’t know him anymore. He hadn’t shown any signs of recognition for a long, long time. 

“I’m here to end this once and for all. Then at least you can rest. I’m sorry that I didn’t have the will power to do this sooner, but I’m here now.” He smiled as an image of his brother, Gabriel, flashed through his mind. How he had once refused to help the Winchesters because he hadn’t wanted to stand up to Lucifer, his brother, whom he loved so much. “Better late than never, right Gabe?” He whispered. Then Dean lunged at him with an unearthly yell.

***

The battle lasted to Castiel forever, but also just a split second. He wasn’t quite sure how he managed to get the first blade from Dean’s grip, or how he had ended up on top of the bigger man, pinning him down. Here it was, here was his chance. Poised over Dean ready to plunge the blade into his humans’ chest, time seemed to stand still, and for a moment he thought he saw the Dean he knew. The wonderful, caring, reckless pie loving Dean he had fallen for in every possible way, and he hesitated. It was only for a second, but a second was all it took, and then Dean was holding the blade once more. 

He felt his grace flare within him, burning him from the inside out as the blade was plunged into his chest. He gasped, closing his eyes and accepting his fate; his final and greatest failure. He had come here to relieve Dean from his pain, but now that would never happen, and it was all because he had hesitated. Letting out his final breath, he surrendered himself to endless darkness, not seeing the look of utter horror on Deans face; not hearing the scream of anguish that was ripped from his throat. As his now empty vessel fell, Dean caught him in his arms, his cries muffled by the falling ash around him.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/35540701404/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the picture Dean is being shot in the head, but that just really didn't make any sense to me, cause if he had the mark of Cain a shot to the head wouldn't have done jack squat; plus it didn't fit with my inspiration; so that's why it's not written into the story. And credit to the artist for sure!


End file.
